Children's Playground
by Landofmusicandmelody
Summary: Mickey and Minnie decide to go for a nice quiet walk in the park. And while nice and quiet is good, it doesn't hurt to act like your five again every once and a while, especially when there's a playground nearby.


I do not own these characters, they belong to Disney. :)

* * *

He grasped her hand tightly, the autumn leaves scattered aimlessly along the park pathway, painting the park with bright oranges and dark reds, the trees were almost completely bare, and the weather was beginning to change from the unbearable heat, to a slight chill during the night.

She kept her attention on her surroundings, couples much like themselves walking hand in hand, children's bubbly laughter could be distantly heard, and also the frequent sound of fall leaves crunching beneath their shoes, she closed her eyes for a brief second, enjoying the peaceful moment.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was wrong, because although she enjoyed these rare quiet moments, she couldn't help but feel, what was the proper word to use, bored? It was strange that was for sure. But with a hyperactive curious, and adventurous boyfriend, it was odd for him not to come up with silly ideas, and just be quiet for once.

Her eyes swept her surroundings, scanning over the picnic tables that were uphill, and the baseball field that was to the left of them, and the children's playground that was further in the distance, and wait! A children's playground that was practically deserted, it was perfect!

She tugged on his hand and broke into a swift jog, Mickey, although confused jogged along with her. Once they reached the playground, Minnie quickly sat down on a swing, and placed her hands on the chains. "Push me, please?" she asked and smiled sweetly.

He smiled, walked behind her and gave her a gentle push, making her swing a little off of the ground. She tilted her head back and swung her legs, he continued to push her, backing up a bit so she wouldn't accidentally hit him.

She suddenly stopped swinging her legs, and after a couple of more swings surprisingly jumped off of the swing and landed cleanly on her feet. "ya could a warned that ya were goin' ta do that," he teased, and ran towards the monkey bars.

Minnie quirked her brow, and lightly giggled as she watched Mickey hang upside down on the monkey bars in amusement. She walked until she was face to face with him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, a goofy smile on his lips and kissed her again, once breaking apart, Mickey spoke excitedly, "let's go on the slide!"

Minnie shook her head, and smiled, following him to the slide, she laughed loudly as she slid down the slide, feeling like a child all over again.

* * *

Mickey watched in interest as she hesitated to slide down the pole, "are you sure I'm not going to get hurt?

"Would I let ya do it if ya could get hurt?"

"...No." she answered with a defeated sigh, and wrapped her arms around the pole, jumping off of the platform and slid down the pole with her eyes clenched tightly shut.

Once her feet were planted safely on the ground, she opened her eyes, and pouted as she noticed Mickey holding in laughter, "and what's so funny?"

"Nothin'..." He answered with a grin, she playfully rolled her eyes. And, they continued to play in the park, acting like complete five year olds. And, although they received the occasional stare, Nobody seemed to mind the pair of twenty year old mice playing on the children's playground.

* * *

So, this little Drabble was inspired by a tumblr blog, it's called ImagineyourOTP, and they basically post you know, imagine your OTP, um, doing the dishes, well not something that boring, but you get the idea.

So the post was 'Imagine your OTP goofing around in a children's playground like five-year-olds' and I immediately thought of Mickey and Minnie, because they're so childish, (or Mickey is anyway) and this is what I imagined.

I might make more of these, maybe. I don't know, if you guys like it, then It's a possibility. :)

Credit to ImagineyourOTP for the idea! Go check out their blog, it's pretty awesome. :)

Sorry for the horrible story. :\


End file.
